Secretos de una celda
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Basado en el capitulo 479 del anime] [DRABBLE] Confinado y destinado a pagar por sus crímenes, una serie de pensamientos invade al último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha cuando Sakura Haruno entra a su celda.


_Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia me pertenece en su totalidad. Está totalmente prohibido reproducirla en otra plataforma._

.

 **Secretos de una celda**

 _por Just – Hatsumi_

.

Escuchó sus pasos suaves sobre el piso desnivelado e inhaló el suave aroma de cerezos que su piel emanaba. Sasuke no necesitaba quitarse aquel protector que tenía sobre sus problemáticos ojos para saber de quién se trataba.

Era Sakura.

Ella era una de las pocas personas que tenía permiso para entrar a su celda. Por un lado, era la única con la que Sasuke se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para compartir el mismo húmedo aire por unos minutos. Por otro lado, estaba muy consciente de que Kakashi, el actual Hokage, había mandado a su única pupila mujer para que le haga una revisión médica y no para retomar lazos afectivos. Aun así, agradecía de alguna manera el hecho que Sakura era quien se encargaba de hacer esos chequeos y no cualquier ninja médico desconocido.

— Sasuke-kun… — la oyó susurrar.

Entendía que ella estaba obligada a mantener un perfil profesional frente a él, y que obviamente (por razones de seguridad) estaban siendo observados por el Hokage y una guardia de shinobi mediante las cámaras de seguridad. Sin embargo, el último sobreviviente de los Uchiha estaba seguro de algo: que ella odiaba verlo en aquella situación.

Sintió sus manos delicadas tomar su rostro, su pulgar acariciando con ternura su fría mejilla. Aquellas caricias le recordaban a su madre, siempre tan preocupada por él. La escuchó deshacer el sello que aseguraba el protector, aunque aún no podía ver nada pues tenía una venda firmemente colocada sobre sus ojos.

Cuando Sakura le revisaba, nunca cruzaban palabras. Siempre se mantenían en silencio. Porque las palabras en realidad sobraban entre ellos.

Deseaba decirle lo estúpido que se sentía, lo arrepentido que estaba de todas las cosas que hizo. Que merecía estar allí; confinado en una celda, pagando por sus crímenes. Que iba a estar bien y que ella no tenía por qué estar viniendo todas las semanas para verlo en aquel estado tan miserable. Que ella debería buscar a otro amor y ser feliz, porque él solo era un idiota que la hacía sufrir.

Y sabía lo que ella le respondería. Que no era estúpido y que solo había perdido su norte. Que le dolía verlo ahí, encerrado en un lugar tan horrible y privado de su libertad. Que igual seguiría viniendo cada semana a ver su estado de salud, aunque él no lo quiera. Que no lo dejaría de amar jamás, y que ella ya era feliz al tenerlo en casa.

Y también sabía que ella le mentiría al responder. Porque aunque sonriera con sus amigos ante las ocurrencias de Naruto o un mal chiste de Lee, estaba consciente de que Sakura no era feliz. No era feliz porque él estaba confinado en ese cuarto sin contacto con el exterior, en vez de estar compartiendo una tarde en el parque con ella.

Sasuke sentía su cálido chakra fluir por sus ojos, para asegurarse de que todo estaba funcionando en orden.

— Sakura. — él se atrevió por fin a decir su nombre.

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Tú podrías… esperarme un poco?

Kakashi lo había visitado aquella mañana temprano para decirle que en un par de días sería libre. No le prestó mucha atención a los detalles que el Hokage le brindó acerca de la decisión que tomaron los Kages respecto a su situación. Sin embargo, ni bien recibió la noticia, la necesidad de salir a conocer el mundo como verdaderamente era fue muy grande para él.

Ella asintió casi de manera inconsciente, comprendiendo lo que él le decía. Y aunque Sasuke no la podía ver, supo la respuesta al sentir el chakra de Sakura calentarse con intensidad.

.

 **590 palabras**

 **13 de diciembre del 2016**

Después de meses y meses de espera, por fin Hatsumi regresa temporalmente :) Desde que vi el capitulo 479 de Shippuden, en especial la parte en donde se ve a Sasuke encerrado en su celda, quise escribir esto. Me preguntaba "y qué hubiera pasado si Sakura lo visitaba en su celda?" Las ideas iban y venían en mi mente y finalmente las pude plasmar en este corto drabble.

Más que contar una historia, yo quería ir más allá y plantear los pensamientos que podrían haber estado en las cabecitas de estos dos personajes después de la guerra.

Espero que te haya gustado. Me gustaría saber qué tal te pareció esta historia en los reviews :)

Nos leemos pronto! Tengo más cosas que compartir con ustedes.

Un abrazo,

Hats


End file.
